portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiyone Makibi
Kiyone Makibi is a humaniod alien who'd previously worked for the Galaxy Police from the Tenchi Universe continuity. Appearance Standing at a height of 5'8”, Kiyone is roughly your average sized woman. She was built rather agile, something she uses to her advantage as a detective first class of the Galaxy Police. She has long, dark green hair, usually parted to the right with part of her hair hanging over her right shoulder and light blue eyes. She wears a pair of red earrings, the one of the left being the one that visible with her hairstyle. In her normal work attire, Kiyone is seen wearing a traditional Galaxy Police uniform. The jumpsuit in the color of light gray with dark gray patterns on the the hip as well as a matching pair of dark gray shoes. A blue vest is worn over the shirt with a white collar and an orange tie sitting right on top. Kiyone also wears a pair of orange fingerless gloves and her traditional orange headband sitting perfectly across her forehead. This headband can be found on most all her outfits. She does have a few outfits stored in Yagami to wear while not on duty, normally favoring a white long sleeved shirt with a yellow stripe on the collar and a matching white skirt and white ankle high boots. With this she'll wear dark blue clothing underneath. History Early Years Arriving in Portal Breach Castle That Never Was (Plot) Personailty Kiyone is usually a calm individual, saying what needs to be said when the time is right. But don't let her calm personality fool you. She's very passionate about her job, and will crack down on any villain who she comes across. But even then she remains calm in most situations in regards to her work. While she can be annoyed when it comes to dealing with cases such as people fighting over who made the first turn at the ring of Saturn and crashed into each other, she'll do her best to keep her calm, even if she has to snap a few pens in half. The easiest way to get under her skin is if you put her with Mihoshi. Long gone is the calm personality and out comes the exhausted one. She's always apologizing for Mihoshi's blundering as well as getting mad anytime Mihoshi does something she fears might get her into trouble... which happens far more often than Kiyone would like. While she does enjoy as much time away from her partner as she can, there is a part of her deep down that does actually care for her, even if that side doesn't show very often. Kiyone usually doesn't like letting others carry her weight for her, going as far as finding her own apartment with Mihoshi and turning down the offer to stay at the Masaki residence... even though her ship has enough space to live rather comfortably. It's learning how expensive life is on Earth that also makes Kiyone worry often about money. Even as a member of the Galaxy Police and having at least two part time jobs on the side, she and Mihoshi combined still manage to have trouble making rent, paying all the bills, and getting the food they need to get. Several hobbies Kiyone enjoys is soaking in hot tubs, cooking, and singing karaoke when she isn't worried about the cost. The best part about her singing? She's not real good at it. But it doesn't stop her from trying~. Abilities Strengths Sharp-shooting – As a space detective, one of the many things she's had to learn was how to use a gun. She's quite good with the GP Blaster she keeps with her, and is one of the many skills she was praised for in the Academy. Piloting – Another skill needed as a space detective. One has to be able to pilot a ship through the galaxy on cue. Kiyone usually uses her skills when piloting her ship, the Yagami. Cooking – Kiyone has taken up various jobs thus far involving the food industry. She's held a part-time job at a fast food restaurant as well as make fried noodles and cotton candy at a local fair. Mihoshi is also very fond of Kiyone's miso soup. Weaknesses Unlucky – Kiyone has been saddled with bad luck, especially since Mihoshi was made her partner. Her luck seems to be even worse when her partner is around to mess things up for her. Lack of Patience – Pretty much a given for anyone who's even had to deal with Mihoshi, especially for as long as Kiyone has had to. This also ties in with her temper a bit, causing her to get frustrated with things a bit faster than the average person would. Over-dramatic – Kiyone has a bad habit of over-reacting to anything that catches her by surprise. If it's learning that Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, and Washu are all living with her partner, Mihoshi saying more than what she should say about a present situation, or suddenly finding the situation going completely off-track such as joining a sudden dinner party while attempting to arrest Ryoko, you can expect Kiyone to start yelling about absolutely everything and anything that fits the moment. Relationships Family Friends Enemies Love Interests Quotes Trivia Gallery Notes Category:Characters Category:Inactive Characters Category:Inactive Canon Characters